Goldden and friends
by scatmanking
Summary: well goldden has a story and its about love and family
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a secqoal to five nights at Freddy fread and fazbear so if you have not read it then please read it first and fave and follow anyway hears the life of goldden fazbear freadbear**

 **A few years before the first story**

"Wow that was a great first show guys!" Freadbear said "you're right honey." Said golden chica "wait are you still in show mode or you think you're actually married to him?" Springtrap asked "well why not I mean it won't hurt anyone and beside we've like each other before we died." Golden Freddy said "well you brothers won't like it one bit I think tk." Springtrap said "golden Freddy." "what?" " I said call me golden Freddy I think we should call each other by our new names springtrap. " golden Freddy said "heh then I'll get everyone to the main party room." then springtrap walked out to his part of the pizzeria called "fazbear's freight the horror secshen". After everyone was in the main party room golden Freddy started to speak " OK now first things first we all shall be called by our new names." he said everyone looked at each other to talk then shuck there heads "second if your programing says that your married then you are." then drawkill Freddy and Foxy stood up "wait so your saying that you want to be married to each other?!" They both asked "yes and if you don't like it then tuff luck." golden chica said. Meanwhile in the secretary room the new night gared mike shmite (which who is a adult ash Ketchum and his wife but during this time is his girlfriend doll is Serena) was sitting and was watching the carmras then the phone rang "um.. hello hello um... anyway mike it's me john I just wanted to say welcome to your new job here at Freddy fread and fazbear' pizza. so first thing you need to know that the animatronics do move at night now unlike those roomers that they don't stuff people in suits anyway so the first then I need to know is why take a job here I mean they look like your friends that disappeared at your birthday party anyway so yea umm bye." then the tape stop "heh I like to know why too." Mike said too himself. then he heard a sound that sounded like people talking "what the hell." he then looked through the camera and saw the animatronics talking to each other like if they were in a meeting. "what the hell are they having a meeting or something I beater check it out." he then walked to the main party room. "OK fine you two are married fine what ever I don't care anymore!" Drawkill Freddy yelled when he yelled it mike was in the room "what the hell they must be on free rome or something but why are they talking like they have a free will?" mike asked "huh oh so we have a night gared and it's..." then golden chica stop "mike is that you?" she asked him "how did you know my name?" he asked her "mike it's us I know that you know too so please stay clam." and that's how mike fond out about them. A few mouths later "so honey I saw that we have the parts to.. you know." golden chica said "then let's find a private place then." they whent to a closet in the back room and had a nice night there meanwhile mike got a call "hey mike I just want to tell you that the place will close for almost a year so I'll send you your paycheck through mail." "OK thanks for telling me bye." then he hanged up. a few weeks past and golden chica started acting strange her mood will Chang she gets hungary a lot "OK what is wrong with her." chi asked "I think that she may be pregnant." Foxy said "but we're robots that's impossible." Drawkill Freddy said "well she is and we need to know who's the father." Drawkill chica said "well it's me of cores." Golden Freddy said. then a few weeks later they built endy the endoskelaton then a few mouths later golden chica was in labor and her and golden Freddy's daughter was born goldden fazbear freadbear.

 **The present**

"so I finally got goldden to be able to go to school." John said to golden Freddy and chica "that's great when will she go?" they asked "well tomorrow is the first day of school so tomorrow she'll be in kinddergarden." john said then the next day he drop goldden off at her school "I'll pick you up this afternoon." he said then drove off as she walked in she was told to find a class that was on paper that they gave her. after that she fond her class and meet the teacher "oh why hello their you must be goldden I'm Mrs star please sit next to that window there." she said and goldden followed what she was told when she sat down the kid next to her said hi to her "hi my names Jacob what's yours?" he asked "my name is goldden fazbear freadbear but a lot of kids know my name why don't you?" she asked him "well why do they know your name?" because they go to my parents pizzeria Freddy fread and fazbear pizza." she said "oh I never whent their before but in a few weeks my parents will take me their for my birthday." he said "oh hi goldden." said a girl with red hair "oh hey Cindy. " goldden said "hi Jacob nice too see that we're in the same class." Cindy said "urga why is this trash doing here?" said a very annoyed little girl voice "oh great it's Isabelle." Cindy said with sarcasm "she a kid too you know even thou she's a robot." "so she doesn't need to be here." "and you need to be in the trash." Cindy said to Isabelle "hey no need to be rude my dad said that it's better to be the nice guy then the bad guy." goldden said "yea I agree with her so please stop fighting." Jacob said "well I'm not so be pepear to get kick out." then Isabelle sat down away from a few mouths later during winter Jacob and Cindy were at the pizzeria playing with goldden golden Freddy was talking on the phone "OK I'll tell them talk to you later." then he hanged up "OK Jacob, Cindy your parents are letting you stay here because of the storm out side." he said then a knock on the doors. when he opened it he let in not only his but all his friends parents "thank you golden Freddy." his mom said (they don't know that she is talking to her son) "your welcome please will you all go in the main party room" he said then the group sat down as golden Freddy walked back to the area where the animatronics live "guys our parents are here they must have got coaut in the storm." he said they all knew what he was about to say "I'll take the kids in here." springtrap said. then the rest walked in the main room "hey so you know that we look like your kids but older right?" Golden Freddy asked "yea." they said looking sad "well that's not the only thing we keep." then they looked at them "you mean?" Freddy's mom asked "yea it's us." Golden chica said as she was about to cry then they all huged "we missed you so much!" Said a crying mangel "wait does that mean that goldden is our?" Both golden Freddy's and chica's moms asked "yes she is I'll get her." then golden Freddy whent to get goldden "anyway it's nice to finally meet you as inlaws." Candy said as she was holding hers and Freddy's baby son "and it's nice to meet you and our grandson so what's his name?" Freddy's dad asked "his name is Freddy Jr fazbear we just call him Jr." Freddy said then golden Freddy came back with goldden in his arms "so goldden these are your grandparents." he said as he set her down "I have grandparents but your a robot and they're human." she said "honey there's something we need to tell you we used to be humans as well but then that evil rabbit killed us as kids then we came back so they are your grandparents." then goldden walked to them "hi" she said in a cute way then golden chica's mom picked her up "why hello there I'm so happy to know that you're my granddaughter." she said "she's also mine as well." golden Freddy's mom after that everyone was happy and when Jacob's parents were fond out to beating him he was adopted by Victor. A few years later the kids are now in middle school and Jacob and goldden are boyfriend and girlfriend but someone was really jealst and that was Isabelle "so I was thinking of a beach party for us what do you think guy?" Cindy said "well maybe when school is out but what about music?" Jacob asked "my uncles and aunts can play for us remember some of their songs?" Goldden said


	2. The new member

"Like this Mr bonnie?" Jr asked "yes like that see you going great you have to be a great guitarist deep down you." Bonnie said as he patted Jr's head "well he does have the best teacher." Freddy said as he was fixing the stag a bit "hello Mr Freddy and Mr bonnie and Jr." Said a cute little yellow bear girl "why hello abbey how are you doing?" Freddy asked her. Abbey was drawkill Freddy's and chica's daughter "I'm good I wanted to see if Jr wanted to play with me." She said Jr looked at boinne and at his dad "sure why not I'm done anyway." he said as he got up "now remember Jr tomorrow we don't have practice." Boinne said as he was getting up "heh it felt like yesterday that we were kids." Boinne said "boinne we're still are kid remember only our souls are." Freddy said then Foxy ran past them "whoa foxy where's the fire?" Freddy asked him "Aye sorry lads I was just getting more milk for nibbles and chipper they be cranky if they're hungry." Foxy said then ran off to pirate cove. "so goldden why did you freak out when Mrs cat said that the prisoner that we have to talk about was a guy called fitz Smit?" Jacob asked when he said that Golden Freddy who was walking past them heard that "he's an evil man who tried to destroy us but felled now that he's behind bars we can sleep easy but why do you have to talk to him?" Golden Freddy asked "it's for school dad." Goldden said "well we have to go now to the prison you know sooner we talk to him the sooner we can never do this." Cindy said as the trio walked out to Cindy's mom car. When they finally got there everything was set up "OK here he is." Said one gaerd then tow men were carrying a old animatronic and sat it in front of them "oh so your the ones that have to talk to me heh." He said then saw goldden "why hello again goldden." he said to her she gave him an mad looked "hello to you as well you murderer." She said in a huff "so you two know each other?" Cindy asked " **hehehehehe why** _yes we do_ _ **since I did try to destroy her family**_ hehehe." fitz said "well can you tell us why you're here?" Jacob asked "I'm Jere because I killed sixteen kids and one young adult. **let me ask you what happened to their souls?** " Fitz said "they became the animatronics that we know and love." Jacob said which surprised fitz "what how did you know?!" "I told them after they told me." Goldden said then got up "there we're done can we go now?" " wait did you know what happened to victor's daughter? " Jacob asked "no what happened to her is she OK even though I'm a killer I still see her as a niece." Fitz said "well she was killed during the same time you killed the kids she became nightmare chica." Cindy said fitz was shock "what **she was killed why d** _idn't she tell me I could have advenged her_." Fitz said the the same two gaerds picked him up and took him back to his cell. back at the pizzeria mangel was in toy bonnie's arms as they were watching TV "hey bon?" She ask "hmm" bon said "I have something to tell you.". " and what is it?" "I'm pregnant." Then bon looked surprised "wait what?!" "I'm not laying I'm really am." I know you're telling the truth but I'm worryed what your brother will think." "Aww don't worry he's too busy to care since he has twins to take care of." Mangel said as she gave toy bonnie a kiss on his plastic red chiek. "See I told you I'm a great boyfriend." Springtrap said as phantom chica gave him a kiss on the cheak "yea you are." she said "well then phantom chica well you marrie me?" springtrap asked as he gave her a ring "why yes I would!" She yelled as she gave him a big kiss "heh told you he would." Phantom puppet said to phantom foxy and bb "damit fine here you go." Phantom foxy said as he gave five bucks to him "wait did you guy bet if would ask her to marrie me?" Springtrap asked them "yea." They all said. "Mommy why is daddy sometimes with Jr?" Asked a small rabbit girl "because he's helping him with the guitar." Sparky said to her daughter then bonnie walked in his and sparky's bedroom "daddy you're back!" the bonny girl said as she gave her dad a hug "honey I do love how you're always worried about me but I'm fine I'm still in the pizzeria." Bonnie said as he picked up honey and carried her to her room "anyway it's time for bed." he then put her in her bed and sang her a loaby to put her to sleep. when she was asleep he walked back to his room and laid on his bed next to his wife "so what's happened?" She asked him "well springtrap and phantom chica are getting married and mangel is pregnant with my little brothers child." He said as he turned the lamp off. The next day in the prison Fitz was sleeping since that's the only thing he can do "hey Fitz you have another vister!" Yelled a gared the they took him to the interview room in front of him was a girl the had black hair she was tang she also hand a T-shirt on "umm may I ask who you are?" Fitz asked her she just gigled "heh I guess you don't remember me uncle fitz." She said "wait Isabelle is that you I haven't see you in years how is your mother doing?" "She's doing fine my stupid step dad tried to have his way with me but I gave him a lesson about what happens when you meies with a simt." She said as she looked her uncle "heh that's my niece." " well any way I was just stop by to say hi so see you later." She said as she got up "bye." He said.

 **Few years later**

The kids were at there high school prom "man this part is great!" Jacob yelled "hey I'm head to see if I left something in my locker!" Goldden yelled then she walked off. She was in her science class room "huh why did I walked." Then she was hit on the head (die in a fire is played in the back ground) "ow my head what Isabelle why do you have that axe?" Then Isabelle started hitting goldden with it "AWWWWWWWW!" goldden screamed as she was being destroy "GOLDDEN!" Jacob yelled as he takeled Isabelle down but she hit him in the chest with the axe. She then ran then Jacob tools goldden back too the pizzeria "GOLDDEN WHJAT HAPPENED AND JACOB YOU'RE DYEING!" Golden Freddy yelled "is she OK?" Jacob asked "she's fine her costume is done for but she has more but you dying!" Freddy said "heh well I guess I won't marry goldden." "No we know a way to save you but it'll take time be for you can come back." Then golden Freddy and springtrap took him to the back and stuffed him in a suite. A few weeks later on goldden's birthday "here honey Jacob wanted you to have this." Golden chica said as she gave her the box in side was a ring and a note that said " _goldden I love so much but I might I'm too scared to ask this to you face to face but will you marry me?"_ "Oh Jacob if you were still alive I would have said yes." Goldden said as she was crying abit then a voice said behind her "well then I'll make you happy." Goldden turned around and saw the robot wolf man that they made to honor Jacob who when he was a kid wise he was Foxy's first mate his name was scare the wolf "Jacob?" "Yea it's me." He said as goldden ran to him and hugged "aww that's so sweet." Nibbles said her brother chipper who was holding honey's hand rold hi eyes "so I guess this means that you'll no longer have freadbear as your last name." Freddy said "no she will I actually wanted to keep that if that's ok with you golden Freddy." Then golden Freddy gave him a smile "yea that's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**You know what I never told you guys what some of them look like so here's all of the characters looks**

 **Freddy fazbear: looks like Chris from sonicx, wares a dark brown suit, small black tophat and have a bowtie, has blue eyes, voice is kinda deep, his bear eras poke out of his hair**

 **Bonnie bunny: looks like the only human guy friend Chris has that we see, wares a purple suit, has a red bowtie and eyes, has bunny ears, voice is in the middle**

 **Chica chicken: looks like the the blond girl in the wheelchair who's also Chris friend excaped chica can walk, wares a yellow dress with white pokodots, also wares a bib that says "let's eat", has pink eyes, her voice is like her human conter part but if she was an adult**

 **Foxy the pirate fox: wares a red pirate suit and eye patch, eyes are yellow, looks like Chris red head friend, voice is kinda like what you think a pirate sounds like and always talk in a pirate acsent, him and his little sister both keep their tails tuck in their pants**

 **Toy Freddy Fazbear: looks like Takato from Digimon season three, wares a light brown mix orang suit, has the same top hat as his older brother Freddy as well as the bowtie, eyes are a very light blue, same as Freddy, Golden Freddy and Golden chica, Drawkill Freddy, nightmare Freddy and freadbear and nightmare, and phantom Freddy, and finally goldden ears are poking out through their hair, voice is a little lighter then his brother**

 **Mangel aka playtime foxy: look like Rika, hair is white and at the end is pink, wares a white and pink pirate suit, has dark yellow eyes, unlike her brother and drawkill foxy she doesn't have an eyepatch, her voice is close to Rika's but older and she doesn't have a pirate acsent**

 **Toy bonnie: look like Henry, his hair and bunnie ears are light blue, he has green eyes, like all the toys he has red facke cheeks that they can take off after shows, he wares a light blue with white lings suit, like his brother he has a red , his voice is close to the toy bonnie frome ethgoesboom**

 **Toy chica: looks like Jeri, she wares a yellow tanktop and pink shorts, she has a bib that says "let's party", her eyes are a light pink, voice is close to a young adult**

 **The puppet: looks like Kenta, during work time he wares a mask of the first puppet, his real face only have the ckeeks and the purple lings, his voice is close to the puppet voice that sounds so creepy but mine is a little nicer, wares a black and white tights with buttens**

 **Kid &young adult goldden: as a kid she use to ware a t-shirt that looked like a golden suit and also she had a puffy dress, she doesn't ware a tophat or bowtie, her hair as a kid was very wavy and long that it whent to the middle of her back, her voice is like a sweet little girl that she was, as her adult self she wares almost the same style like her mom but she wares pants and she just wares a tophat, her voice is close to her grandma's voice when she was young, her eyes are the same red color as her mom's,**

 **I'll finish the rest after the story**

 **A few years ago when the kids were still kids**

Shadow Freddy and shadow bonnie were in the old pizzeria where their friends died " hmmm I still can't find any source of power that might have brought purple guy back to life." Shadow Freddy said "I agree." Shadow bonnie whisper and hope that her husband didn't hear her but he did "wait SB you can talk?!" He asked "yea and I had a good reason." She said as he flooded to him "and the reason is?" he was really cirrus why she never said a word till now "don't you remember our past?" She asked "no sorry" "well we use to be kids but then you dad... well... he got drunk and killed us in the old freadbear suits." SF looked like he was super piss and he was he now remember his past he wanted to kill his dad " WHAT?! NOW YOU REMIND ME ABOUT OUR PAST REMIND ME TO GIVE YOU A COOKIE AFTER I RIP MY OLD MAN'S HEAD OFF!"he yelled. SB looked scared but tryed to calm her husband "my love he's been dead for years he's probably a skeleton by now so please let's ferget our past and make a fuitcher too gather." she said as she grabbed his hand and kiss his cheek "yea you're right it's best that I don't lose my head" then they whent home.

 **Present day**

Isabelle was panting really hard she was pulling a robot part to her room "Isabelle it's time for school!" Her mom yelled "I'll be there in a minute I'm almost done with this robot for science class!" She yelled but her version of a springlock suit was for her evil plan to well let's just say she has a family meeting with her uncle. A few hours later she had her suit ready in the science lab but when she was half way away from her suit police men were coming for her and with them were scar and goldden "hey come back here Isabelle!" Scar yelled as they chas her to her suit she put it on "WHAT THE HELL! one police man said Isabelle was in a golden female freadbear suite " take one more step and I'll kill myself! " she yelled "oh wait that's the plan!" She then hit her chest then the springlock curshed her "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as each part of the suit crushed her body just like her uncle but unlike him she didn't fell to the floor she almost did but she just got on her knens that were now crushed then she got up " _hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " she laughed "Isabelle what happened to you?" Scar asked " _I'm no longer Isabelle my name is micetrap_ " she said then she grabbed a becker of something then threw it to the ground. when it hit the floor a cloud a appeared when it disappeared so was Isabelle who now is know as micetrap "oh boy." Goldden said "you can say that again." Cindy said. Back at the pizzeria later that day "hmmm she turned in to a monster like her uncle." SF said as he put his daughter in the playpin with tangle and blue who are bun and mangel's kids "so what do we do? do we call for help from our friends?" Goldden asked "no we can handle this unless it becomes like the last problem." bb in the other room "why did they told us to stay here when they got everyone eles there?" Honey asked as she watched her boyfriend Chipper paced back and fourth wail Jr was practicing his guitar for Nibbles and Abby "well they said it was grown up talk." Jr said "well I don't care we should sneak in there and see what they're talking about." Chipper said "first our dad and aunt are both foxes and also Mr drawkill foxy so they'll be abel to smell us and second the nightmares are watching us remember." Nibbles said "heh stick in the mud" Chipper said "shourty" Nibbles said "IM NOT SHOURT!" Chipper yelled "whoa guy peace remember what Mr Golden Freddy said we should not fight each other." Jr said as he tryed to stop the two. back with the adults "so what do you think her plan is?" Chi asked SF and SB "we think that she may try to break out her uncle from jail." SB said. Meanwhile at the prison where purple guy is Fitz was asleep when he heard a boom then his cell wall was destroyed " _ **whoa what the**_ **hell wait** _stop help help!"_ Fitz yelled before he was knocked out could. Later when he woke up he saw that he was in a building that he never seen "good mourning Fitz." A voice said " **who's there show your self!** " Fitz yelled then micetrap walked out from the shadows " _well uncle what do you think am I as monsteries as you?"_ She asked then Fitz gasped " _ **no no**_ _Isabelle you...you no_ **why did you do this you just through you life away!"** " _Why? why!? because I'm your niece and since you never married then I'll take on you roll if you ever truly die_ " then Fitz grabbed a nierre by metal stick and hit her head with it to knock her out " _ **I'm sorry but no if I let you go like this then**_ _I now know what to do_ " he then bruck her back so she can't move and took her to the pizzeria to show them that he is willing to end this forever. "Holy fuck she's heavy as hell thank god they fix me up so I can move on my own" he thought to him self as he dropped her in the parking lot of the pizzeria then he knocked on the door "what the FITZ WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Golden Freddy yelled " **too end this and make sher that she** _goes down with me so_ please get drawkill Freddy out here and **burind** me and her." Fitz said then drawkill Freddy did that and Fitz Isabelle were no longer a problem. during this Goldden started to sing a song (which is die in a fire by the living tombstone)

 **I really hate you**

 **Stop getting in my way**

 **I lost my patience**

 **when are you gonna decay**

 **I want to throw you out**

 **just like my broken TV**

 **if you'll come back once more**

 **it shall be painful you'll see**

 **(chorus)**

 **i hope you die in a fire**

 **hope you'll be stabbed in the heart**

 **hope you'll get shot and expire**

 **hope you'll be taken apart**

 **hope this is what you desire**

 **(verse 2)**

 **it's almost over**

 **why can't you just let it fly**

 **don't be afraid**

 **it's not the first time you'll die**

 **your mechanical parts click**

 **sounds like when I broke your bones**

 **once I get my second chance**

 **I won`t leave you alone**

 **(Oh yea!)**

 **(chorus)**

 **I hope you'll die in a fire**

 **hope you'll get stabbed in the heart**

 **hope you'll get shot and expire**

 **hope you'll be taken apart**

 **I hope you die in a fire**

 **Hope you'll get stabbed in the heart**

 **Hope you'll get shot and expire**

 **Hope you'll be taken apart**

 **Hope this is what you desire**

 **I Hope you die in a fire**

After this she started to cry.

 **A few mouths later**

"Guys I have bad news." John said "what is it?" Golden Freddy asked "the city is having me only have two adult animatronics the kids are safe but they want two animatronics for show time and they want us too move as well. now they said that no one will touch this building and that this little law will only last for a few years." John said after that everyone disused that goldden and Scar will be the ones and the rest well be in a depp sleep mod "oh my sweet sweet daughter will miss you so please don't let this stop you from being a good star." Golden chica said as she gave her daughter a hug "and please take care of the kids ecspachly our little star here." Candy said as she handed her and Freddy's new born daughter to Goldden then everyone shut down for a long sleep

 **Well like I said I'll finish off the BIOS for the rest also poor guys but don't worry we'll see them aging in the next chapter**

 **Balloon boy: looks like Kazu, has the balloon boy set up, voice sounds almost like his human counterpart**

 **Drawkill Freddy: looks like Tai from Digimon season two, wares a stichup brown suit, he has two tanks on his back for some reason, he wares a black tophat and bowtie, he has little spikes near his armpits, his voice is close to his father's**

 **Drawkill Foxy: looks like Matt, he wares a stichup pirate suit, he has a dubbal balded meathook for his right hand, unlike foxy and mangel he keeps his tail out, his voice is close to his human counterpart adult voice and he onlys take in a pirate acsent during show time like mangel, his hair is a dark red**

 **Drawkill chica: looks like Mimi, she wares a yellow tanktop that has three taers near he boobs, she has blade like bird bones on her seems, her hair is yellow, her voice is like her counterpart, her bib says "let's kill"**

 **Drawkill bonnie: looks like sora, wares a stichup purple suit, her hair and bunny ears are purple, like the rest of the drawkills her eyes are the same color as bonnie, her voice is close to her counterpart**

 **Scar the wolf: has black hair, green eyes, his right hand can Change from normal to hook, his wolf tail and ears are grey, voice sounds like a normal man**

 **Phantom foxy: looks like Seto Kaiba from yugiho, has that phantom look frome fnaf 3, he has one arm, like all the phantoms ecsiped for some strange reason phantom chica has white eyes, voice sounds likes Seto's but like all the phantoms have a little eco well same as the eyes for phantom chica, he wares a pirate suit**

 **Phantom chica: looks like Mai Valentine, she wares a t-shirt and pants and has a bib that says "let's die", her eyes are light pink, her voice sounds like Mai**

 **Phantom Freddy: looks like Yami Bakura, he has a green suit with a black tophat and bowtie, he has one leg but can walk fine, he sounds like Yami**

 **Phantom bb: looks like Mokuba Kaiba, like normal BB he has the same set up, his voice is like Mokuba's**

 **Phantom puppet: looks like Tristan: like normal puppet his mask can come off and his real face looks like his human counterpart, his voice sounds like Tristan's**

 **Shadow Freddy: looks like Joey, he wares a very near black purple suit tophat and bowtie, both him and his wife Shadow bonnie have glowing white eye and teeth, voice is close to David Nears Shadow Freddy but deeper and it booms a little**

 **Shadow bonnie: looks like Téa, she has a pure black suit, her Bunny ears are also the same color, her voice is close to her counterpart but a little younger**

 **Nightmare Freddy: looks like Ken from Digimon season two, he has a brown tour up suit where his freddeils love to stay and they are still the same as from fnaf 4, he has orang eyes, like all his nightmare friends he has sharp teeth and fingers, his voice is close to David near's nightmare Freddy**

 **Nightmare foxy: looks like Davis, he has a tour up pirate suit, he's the only one with a sharp taun, his eyes are like nightmare chica's yellow, his voice like all exsacped plushtarp sounds like David near's nightmare animatronics**

 **Plushtrap: looks like Cody, he has a a little tour up golden suit a d his bunny ears are the same, his eye color is black**

 **Endey the endoskelaton: looks like Yolei ,unlike her human counterpart she doesn't wares glasses, her hair and her clothes and endo bear ears are grey, her eyes are blue, she almost sound like Yolie**

 **Nightmare bonnie: looks like Izzy, he has a blue tour up suit and ears, where his chest is is a rip so you can see his endoskelaton chest, his eyes are blue**

 **Nightmare freadbear: looks like Joe, wares a tour up golden suit and also has the same tophat and bowtie as golden Freddy, his eyes area red**

 **So I'll finish the rest next time so see you later bye**


	4. Members and I'm your grandson

It been a few years since the 'only two animatronics' law was past and it was almost over.

at the new Freddy's goldden was the main star of it all she would not only sing but she did magic tricks and told really funny jokes, scar had his pirate corner where he told storeys about the seven seas. the kids have grown some but not that much chipper and honey are still together and like to read together, nibbles and Jr both help out around the shop, Abby tries to help her grandcousins out, jewel was still young but she had her mother beauty and her father's smarts, a new kid also lives here his name is adventure golden Freddy he had brown hair light blue eyes and had the same type of suit like his grandpa, mangle's and toy boinne's kids always tried to help with the human kids.

when the restraint was close for the night both goldden and scar were sitting on the stage "you know I never thought that we end up like this." goldden said "heh yea but hey I'm pretty sure soon our family will be allowed to come back." Scar said to his wife "heh remember when we were kids and on my sixth birthday I invited you and Cindy to a sleepover?" "heh how could I forgot about it."

 **Fourteen years ago**

as Jacob and Cindy were excited to have a sleepover with there bestfriend and not only that but at Freddy Fread and fazbear pizza.

"we're here!" Cindy's mom said as she parked in front of the pizzeria "are you sure she was telling the truth about living here?" Mrss pumpkin asked "yes mom let's get inside." then they walked in.

when they got in John greeted them "why hello don't worry I know who you are just follow me and I'll tell you where to put your stuff." then the kids followed the owner to where the animatronics lived "here you go the restraint will close soon so please stay here and I hope you have fun." then he walked out.

about a few minutes later goldden walked in with foxy and toy Freddy "hey guys are you ready to have the most fun of all time?!" goldden asked with excitement "remember lass we're watching you so don't get to crazy." foxy said in his normal voice "whoa foxy why don't you speak in this voice all the time?" Jacob asked "it's because it's part of our programming." Fred said as he got out some tea "anyway can we walk out and talk with the others?" Cindy asked "sure why not." then the kids walked out in to the main room.

when the walked out they saw springtrap and drawkill Freddy talking "hey Mr springtrap, hey Mr drawkill Freddy." Jacob said then the two looked at them "oh your already here well welcome to our home and keep in mind that we won't talk in our fake voices." Drawkill Freddy said "hey goldden come here real quick!" golden Freddy yelled "I'll be back just look around if you like." then she ran to her parents.

as Jacob andCindy split up Cindy walked into the toy area. as she walked in she saw on the stage Freddy, candy,bonnie, and sparky talking "I'm so happy that in a few days that you're going to be parents!" Candy said as she hugged her sister "are they going to build a kid?" Cindy asked which made the robots jump "oh Cindy no they're have one the same way as humans." Freddy said as he jumped down " anyway is that yours and Candy's baby?" "Yup he's a cuteie isn't he?" "Yea he is."

Jacob walked down a hallway that leads to the sairaty room. as he looked through on of the doors he saw a young man humming a song (they song he's humming is runrun) "umm hello?" Jacob asked then Mike jumped "oh sorry didn't mean to scare you." then Mike looked at the kid "don't worry about it anyway you're Jacob right?" "how you know my name?" "well John told me that you and a girl name Cindy would be here for a sleepover for goldden's birthday." he said as he got back in his chair "so what are you doing?" "well I watch the place at night. I mean yes I can just sleep and still get paid but I think that I should only get it by working." then Jacob walked in the room "so what's your name?" "Mike Shmite, nice to meetch yea." then Mike got up and walked thought the door "hey where you going?" then Jacob followed him.

when goldden walked up to her parents she just gave them a smile "sweetheart we just want to say that we are proud of you for being our prefic little girl." golden Freddy said as he gave his daughter a hug "anyway so we hope that your sleepover is going well." her mom said "yea its going great!" goldden yelled with excitement.

 **Back to the present**

"heh yea we were so cute." Scar then looked at his area "heh remember when we were thirteen when your parents told us the truth about them?" he asked "yea it was hard to believe them but I knew something was fishy." then they both laugh a little.

then goldden looked sad "babe what's the matter?" "I miss them I miss them all. why did they do this,why did they took our family away?!" then goldden started to cry.

unknown to them their son was listing on them when he whet to the owner office he saw that John wasn't there but his daughter Sierra. "Oh AG how's it going?" she asked "hey when will this animatronic law will last?" "Well it's gone now since they now have a new mayor." "hey how about not telling them and take me to the old pizzeria?" then Sierra looked at him like he was crazy but then she gave him a smile.

then they left with out anyone knowing "so why do you want me to keep this a secret aging?" "well you know that my mom's birthday is tomorrow and I thought this might be the best gift I can give her." then the car stopped "well we're here I'll preten that I just got there and have no idea where you are." then Sierra drove off. "OK adventure golden Freddy just keep calm and go in." then he took down the planks that were on the doors.

 **Back at the pizzeria**

"Adventure golden Freddy time to wake up!" Goldden yelled as she opened her son's room then she gasped "what's the matter goldden?" then scar saw that his son was gone "look there's a note." goldden said as she grabbed the note it said ' _if youy found this then I didn't came back from the old pizzeria to get back our family. but don't worry I might still be coming back love AG'_ "he must have heard our conversion last night!" goldden yelled as she ran for the front doors.

on the out side of the restraint a big crowd of people waited for john to open the doors as he was about to goldden and scar ran out and headed for the old pizzeria "hey were you going?!" John yelled "AG ran to the old pizzeria lat night!" Scar yelled back.

 **Back to AG**

as AG walked in the main dining area he saw the main stage "whoa that must be grandpa and grandma." then he got on stage to turn them back on as well as springtrap.

when he turned them back on they began to breathe heavily "whoa how long were we out?" golden Freddy asked then he saw then six year old boy in front of him "oh why hello there kid why are you in this old place? your parents are probably wroyyed about you." he said as he bended down to AG's eye level "I know that they might be but I came here to get you guys." then golden chica asked him his name "oh I'm adventure golden Freddy freadbear, I'm you grandson!" then he hugged golden Freddy. all three of the adult animatronics just stare in to space have it been that long? "so can you help me wake the others?" the they whent to get everyone up.

after a few minutes of wakeing everyone up they all meet in the main room "so everyone my grandson here just told me that we are allowed to come back!" then everyone cheered "ADVENTURE GOLDEN FREDDY FREADBEAR!" yelled his mother's voice "mom dad why are you here?" then goldden grabbed her sons hand and tried to drag him home "OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOUNG MAN YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH YOU HEAR ME!" then a hand was placed on here solder as a caming voice said "sweetheart please calm down he just want us to come back." "NO DAD HE'S IN...in...d...dad?" then she meet her crimson red eyes with her father's light blue ones "d...daddy? m...mommy?" then she ran in to there arms "mom dad I'd missed you so much!" she yelled as will crying in her parents arms. "hey even though I'm a little mad you ran I think getting a ear full from your mom is bad enough." scar said as he picked his son up.

when they got back AG opened the door and was tackled to the ground by jewel "AG I missed you please never leave me like that aging!" then she began to cry in his shoulder "AG your..." then all the older kids saw their parents "MOM, DAD!" they all yelled then ran to their long lost parents. jewel after letting AG up she hied behind him "hey sis don't be aferd of them they're our parents." Jr said as he grabbed his sister's hand when she got close enough candy was about to cry and Freddy picked her up "on my sweet little girl you've grown so much." he said as he hugged her "I...I missed you as well daddy." "so are you grounded now?" Chipper asked "well at first but then grandpa and dad saved me from it for now." then he looked at his mom "hey mom!" then she turned around "do you like your birthday present?" then she gave him a big smile and said as she picked him up "I love it." then she kissed his cheek.

"so how was your long sleep?" nightmare said as he teleported in with nightmare chica and the rest of the nightmares "oh it was alful." then foxy asked what they been up to "well it's kinda of a long story."

 **Few years ago at Victor's workshop**

as victor and nightmare foxy were fixing Victor's car nightmare Freddy, boinne, freadbear,plushtrap were playing poker and nightmare chica and nightmare were in there room fixing a crib "so honybear why did you fall in love with me?" Nightmare chica asked as she sat down on their bed "well when I was that back freadbear pushy you said you wanted to marrie me so when I brought you back I had to make our wish come true." then he kissed her "so what were you before?" then nightmare frozed "oh um well I can't remember." he said before he ran out.

when he got to ground floor he saw a blue print on a table that said "baby" when he looked at it he saw that it had a very creepy clown girl on it. "she's from one of our sister locations she's kinda creepy but hey if kids like her then I don't give a fuck." Victor said as he grabbed a wrench off the same table "heh anyway I'll be back." then he teleported.

at a hospital "come on honey you can do it!" said her husband unknowingly to them that nightmare was right next to them "sigh...why do I have to take her life?" he asked out loud then he turned and saw that she was almost done with birth "I always hate this she should stay alive and be with her child." then he walked next to her bed and after they cut the cord he touched her heart then she died "honey? nonono please no god no!" then nightmare walked away.

as he walked down the halls to the nursy to cheer him up a butterfly landed on his shoulder "I'm sorry but it's my job. I know I hate it too." then the butterfly disappeared then nightmare gave another sigh.

when he got out he whent to the cemetery to talk with an old friend "hello death." said a red headed man who wore all white "hello Patrick and aging my name is nightmare." then Patrick turned around and looked at nightmare "anyway I'm here because you've asked to be reduce of your duty." "for crying out loud man I can't do this anymore I'm about to be a dad and and I just can't OK." then Patrick placed his hand on nightmare's shoulder "I understand my friend." then they started to walk a little "so the last one did you in?" "well you can see that can't you,you angel." then they stopped "so did they know that they can't cross over?" "no and I can't tell them now." then Patrick pulled a beer out of his jacket and started to walk aging "I thought angels can't drink?" "and I thought that the grimriper loves his job." "so did fitz whent to hell or did he somehow got a golden star?" "No he was sent stray down but he's fine unlike his niece." "heh still why did she do that?" then they turned to the left "she was jealous of goldden and she let that jealously get to big." then they stop in front of a tombstone that has the first name scratch out but the rest read _"here lieys ... wells loveving wife and mother."_ "you know that he stills come here everyday." then John and Sierra came from the front gate to the same tombstone and place a buqet of flowers down "I miss mom." Sierra said "why are you here nightmare?" John asked which made both nightmare and Patrick surprised. "how did you know that we're here we were invisible." Nightmare said "I smelled you known blood sent." then John walked out with his daughter and said as they left "remember to always love your family before it's too late." then they were gone.

later when they were both out side of the shop "so is this the last time I see you?" nightmare asked "hmmm nah." then Patrick's wings appeared "I'll call you if I want to hang out." then he flew back to heaven "heh same old Patrick." then nightmare frozz when he heard his wife cry in pain "oh no she's going in to labor." then he teleported in the room "there you are she's about to blow!" Nightmare foxy said as has hand was being crush by his friend "well I'm here and I know what to do." then he was next to his wife and helped her give birth. after five hours of pain and yelling there baby son mark was born "heh he don't have fanes or claws." nightmare said as he gave his new son a kiss on the forehead "heh yea but we don't care." then mark opened his eyes which was a light brown.

 **Back to the right time**

"wait a minute you were death?!" foxy asked "heh yea but then I quite because I lost my love for it but gain something better." then nightmare gave his wife a hug "so where's mark?" drawkill bonnie asked "he's with his grandpa." Nightmare chica said

 **OK guys this is the end of this chapter but before I finish bios remember that I don't own anything exsapied goldden, golden chica, mangel and toy bonnie's kids, Sierra which is a name for a daughter if I ever get a wife or girlfriend anyway here we go**

 **Golden Freddy: looks like TK from digimon season two, wears a golden suit, has a purple tophat and bowtie, has light blue eyes, voice is kinda deep**

 **Golden chica: looks like Kari from Digimon season two, also wares a goldden suit but wares a bissnes scirt, have crimson red eyes, same hat and bowtie as her husband, she has gold cheeks like the toys have red ones, her voice still sounds like Kari's**

 **Springtrap: looks like yugi from yu gi ho, has the same tares as the real springtrap exsauped his mouth, his voice is very deep and dark, he wares a turnup suit**

 **Nightmare: looks like Takuya Kanbara from season four, his turnup suit and hair is black, he has blood red eyes, like all nightmares he has sharp teeth and claws, like nightmare freadbear he has a mouth stouminc which can open, he has a yellow tophat and bowtie, his voice when he wants it is very scary but his real voice is just deep**

 **Nightmare chica: looks like Zoe Orimoto, unlike the rest of my fnaf which I think in short name is fnafaf or something like that but anyway you can see her indoskelloton teeth which is the same as the nightmare chica from fnaf4, she has the same style like chica but a lttile turnup, her voice sounds like any other adult woman, her eyes are yellow**

 **AG,chipper,nibbles, honey,and Jr all looks like the kids from digimon fusen AG looked like the goggle head kid, chipper and his sister looks like his best friends, honey looks like that has long hair, and Jr looks like that blond boy**

 **the rest of the kids don't have a canon look so it's up to you.**

 **now real quick here's the relationships**

 **Golden Freddy x golden chica**

 **Freddy fazbear x candy the cat (female which I always see)**

 **Boinne x sparky the dog**

 **Foxy x chica**

 **Toy Freddy x toy chica**

 **Toy boinne x mangel**

 **now JJ x bb will happen later**

 **Puppet x endy the endoskelaton**

 **springtrap x phantom chica**

 **Goldden x scar**

 **Nightmare x nightmare chica**

 **AG x jewel and yes I know that they're kids but... you know what you'll see soon**

 **Chipper x honey**

 **Nibbles x Freddy Jr**

 **Abby x tangel (which is a boy like his twin brother blue)**

 **Shaby (shadow Freddy and boinne's daughter) x blue (blue is a blue fox and tamgel is a white and oreng fox... so a boy version of lolbit? nan)**

 **now if you want to now the all there ages then gok to my tumbler scatmanking anyway so the year they are in is 2006 and the mouth that they were just on is October Friday twenty something**

 **Any way here we go with what I meant**

 **Last February, valentines day**

"hey jewel I got you something." AG said as he handed her a box that was shaped as a heart filled with chocolate in it "oh AG these are nice thank you very much" then she kissed his cheek.

"hey um...u would-d y-you l-like to b-be..." then jewel kissed him on the lips "yes I would love to be your girlfriend." then they kissed aging.

unknown to them Jr and nibbles watched this "wow that was so cute don't you think Jr?" he did say anything "Jr?" then nibbles saw that her boyfriend was pissed off "whoa Jr calm down you're starting to act like my brother." then Jr. Looked at her "it's because." then he was stopped by nibbles putting her finger on his lips

"shhh I know it's a brother thing. but if he makes her happy then let them be." the they left

 **Hope you liked this and had fun see you next time**


	5. Last one before the new one

"they thought they got reid of me but I came back!" yelled what was now a horror micetrap "but they don't know that I made you my children." then want stud in front of her was new nightmare animatronics all but two where called monster animatronics "now do what mommy says and destroy them!" but they instead destroy her and used Fitz old portal to go to another world to do what they what.

 **Hey guys this was the last chapter but builder for a new story that I'll make later called "the nightmare lives" or something like that but guys thank you for your love and I'll see you next time**


End file.
